Minifalda
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Remy no decide si ama u odia a esa maldita minifalda. #FicToberEs #FicToberEs2017 #Día12Minifalda


_**Nota:** esto es un fic que forma parte del FicToberEs2017. Aquí uso a mi OC Manuela (Many) quien es carterista, desendiente de mexicanos y una morenita de un metro y cincuenta centímetros. La shippeo con Remy gracias a un juego de rol del foro Groovy Mutations. Así que gracias Rosie-Lun por aquel juego, por rolear a un Remy que amé. pasen a leerla, que es una gran escritora._

 _Cursiva para español (Many) y francés (Remy)... Por cierto, sé que Remy no es francés, pero Many le puso el apodo cuando se conocieron, por eso lo usa._

 _ **Día doce. Palabra: minifalda.**_

*

—¿Luzco horrible? —repreguntó, con una expresión consternada, que francamente era adorable.

"Concéntrate".

¿Si lucía horrible? Dios, claro que no. Ella lucía hermosa. Ella siempre lucía hermosa y a Remy no le importaba ser consciente de que solo lo pensaba porque estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa chica. A veces, Many lucía desaliñada o dura, pero él seguía diciendo que lucía bellísima, aunque solo usara sudaderas de hombre y no peinara su largo cabello oscuro, para atarlo en una coleta a la altura de su nuca. Era casual y hermosa... Y si alguien decía lo contrario, Remy iba a tomarse a golpes, sin pensárselo.

Pero él acababa de decir que su novia lucía horrible y era una vil mentira, maldición.

—Claro que no —admitió, aún sentado en la cama, observando los pies de Many, enfundados en botas negras y sus piernas desnudas. Él solo estaba pensando en que quería poner sus manos sobre la piel morena que estaba al descubierto, para acariciarla y pasarse un buen rato haciendo dibujos inconexos con las yemas de sus dedos. Y ese era un panorama divertido, pero no tan divertido, porque seguro que no iba a ser el único hombre que pensara eso, esa noche—. Luce hermosa... —confesó—. Y luce endemoniadamente sexy —agregó, como si le doliera decirlo en voz alta. Al final, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los enormes ojos negros de Many, que no parecía estar entendiendo todo el pesar de Remy.

—¿Qué ocurre? —ella preguntó, inclinando la cabeza a un lado. Estaba por salir con Wanda (salida sin chicos).

Él tardó un minuto en pensarse si ella estaba siendo sinceramente inocente o la bribona solo lo estaba timando.

No, ella estaba siendo inocente.

—Remy piensa en todos los perdedores que mirarán a su novia, esta noche —explicó triste.

Many rodó los ojos, al tiempo que resoplaba.

— _Tarado_ —soltó en español.

Ahora él fue quien resopló, solo que con algo más parecido a un berrinche.

—¿No tiene algo más... Menos sexy? —tartamudeó su sugerencia, más que nada porque... Demonios, que esa minifalda era de cuero ¿cierto? Eso era injusto, ni siquiera podía enfocarse.

—Yo no opino de tu ropa, R —le señaló aburrida o molesta, no estaba del todo seguro.

—Usted siempre opina de mi ropa —rebatió, gesticulando con las manos, con demasiada efusividad—. ¡Vive burlándose de mi gabardina!

—¡Tu gabardina se lo merece!

—¡Está bien, está bien! —se apresuró a dejar el tema de su (muy genial) gabardina, para centrarse en lo que le interesaba—. Dígame que al menos la blusa es larga —le pidió.

Many mantuvo una expresión en blanco, como esperando que él le diera una pista al respecto, pero él no captó la confusión de ella.

—¿Bromeas o...? —dijo ella, dejando la pregunta inconclusa, para que él la concluyera como mejor le pareciera.

—Nope —replicó él, con algo muy tarado en su expresión inocente. Many se debatía entre abrazarlo por ser tan inocente o golpearlo para que se le quitara lo bobo.

—Ya estoy lista —explicó despacio, como si tratara de enseñarle algo a alguien muy lento—. Este es el top con el que iré —agregó señalándose a sí misma.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Entonces eso no es un sostén? —preguntó, luciendo horrorizado. Esa cosita, que para él seguía siendo solo un sostén con ¿apliques? Él ni siquiera tenía idea, solo sabía que tenía cositas que parecían plata, pegadas y se veían jodidamente bien, pero de nuevo ¡Todos los hombres pensarían lo mismo!

—No, R —respondió aburrida—. Por eso la chaqueta ¿ves? —volvió a señalarse a sí misma, esta vez para indicar la chaqueta de cuero negra que evitaba que mostrara demasiado, aunque Remy siguiera creyendo que ella estaba medio desnuda.

—Genial, chaqueta —afirmó nerviosamente, cuando con manos ágiles buscó la cremallera de la dichosa chaqueta para subirla.

Many le dio un manotazo para apartarlo, dedicándole una mueca de fastidio.

—¡Remy prohíbe esto! —anunció con su mejor tono decidido.

Lástima.

Manuela encumbró una ceja, cruzándose de brazos. No dijo nada.

Y él no dijo nada, manteniéndole la mirada. No se iba a dejar. Había dicho su última palabra.

Ninguno habló.

Y rayos, que ambos sabían cómo terminaría eso.

Gambit suspiró rendido, al cabo de unos minutos ¿Qué más se suponía que iba a hacer? Many no era el tipo de chica que se dejaba dar ordenes... De hecho, darle ordenes solo le daba más razones para hacer lo contrario. Si por eso le cayó bien, desde que la conoció.

—Luce bellísima, _ma petite lapine_ —admitió, relajando sus músculos.

Many tardó un segundo en saltar para abrazarlo.

—Sabía que te gustaba, _ladrón francés_ —lo molestó.

—Usted matará a Remy —masculló él en su oreja, apretando más el abrazo, sin dejarla tocar el suelo con los pies. Oyó la risita traviesa que ella soltó y no pudo más que sonreír como idiota.

—A todos les llega la hora, _ladrón_ —dijo ella, en tono de broma.

—Al menos valdrá la pena —aceptó él, en el mismo tono. Inhaló el aroma del cabello de ella, crispando los dedos entorno a su cintura, para acercarse a la cama y dejarse caer con ella.

Many soltó una risotada, ahora recostada sobre su espalda, con Remy sobre ella, que mantenía la nariz hundida en su cuello.

—¿Segura no quiere quedarse con Remy? —murmuró sin alejarse.

—Muy segura... —replicó maliciosa.

—Es tan malvada —se quejó, con algo de humor (algo, porque ella de verdad era malvada). Luego se recargó en sus antebrazos, para poder contemplarla, sin tener que alejarse demasiado... Y silbó —. ¿Están más grandes? Juro que están más grandes —aseguró, pareciendo sorprendido. Estaba mirando a su escote.

—¡R! —chilló ella, antes de explotar en una carcajada. Lo empujó, poniendo sus pequeñas manos sobre el pecho de él, para poder levantarse.

—Mis ojos no me engañan —argumentó él.

—Es un buen top —explicó con un tonito que parecía estar cuestionando la inteligencia de Remy.

Él se incorporó, de vuelta sentado en la cama, mientras ella agitaba el largo cabello negro que caía en un desorden sobre su espalda.

—Nos vemos, _ladrón_ —se despidió sobre su hombro, mientras él le echaba una última ojeada a esa maldita minifalda.

—Nos vemos, minifalda.

—¡R! —Se quejó ella, abriendo la puerta.

—Oh, bien... También nos vemos, sostén —bromeó.

Ella trató con todas sus fuerzas de mantener una expresión de enfado, pero Remy estaba sonriendo como bobo y solo pudo reírse.

— _Ja t'ame modemoiselle_ —dijo al fin.

— _También te quiero, ladrón._

Dios, que Remy aún no estaba seguro de si amaba u odiaba a esa minifalda.

*

 _ **Nota:** esto es bien tonto, pero me divertí escribiendo._

 _Los reviews son bienvenidos y agradecidos. Respondo todo._

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


End file.
